This invention relates to copy sheet stacking systems for copiers or printers, and more particularly, relates to a sheet stack apparatus that enables handling of throughput from high speed machines of any kind.
As xerographic copiers and printers of all kinds increase in speed, and use state of the art recirculating document handlers, it is increasingly important to provide copy sheet output devices that can reliably stack copy sheet output from such machines. At present, some machines feed copy sheets to stacking trays at such high rates that jams are caused in the trays because preceding sheets do not have time to settle to the bottom of the stacking tray before succeeding sheets are forced into the trays by the transport systems of the machines. Also, the trail edge of preceding sheets sometimes are lifted up and out of the stacking tray by the lead edges of incoming sheets because of a small intercopy sheet gap.